Wonky Whistle (magazine story)
Wonky Whistle is a magazine story, it was illustrated by using images from the CGI television series. Plot On the day of the Sodor Country Show, Thomas is at the Sodor Steamworks having his whistle fixed. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Thomas to collect Farmer McColl's animals and take them to the Country Show. He also orders Thomas to blow his whistle so everyone knows to attend the special event. Thomas is so excited that he rushes away before his whistle is properly fixed, leaving Thomas with a horrible sounding wonky whistle. At McColl Farm, Thomas collects Katie the sheepdog, some ducks, and a prize cow. He races off before the workers can shut his wagon's door properly. Thomas decides to steam over to the bridge in order to tell everyone there about the show. Once there, he blows his wonky whistle and Katie bolts from the trailer and runs away. The people on the bridge try to inform Thomas, but the tank engine misunderstands and carries on his way. Next, Thomas decides to go through Maithwaite. On his way, he sees Bertie at the level crossing. Thomas blows his whistle to inform Bertie's passengers about the Country Show. Thomas' wonky whistle scares the ducks in Thomas' trailer and they flap out. Bertie tries to stop Thomas, but Thomas thinks the bus is just trying to say goodbye and he carries on. At Maithwaite station, Thomas blows his whistle again and this time the prize cow escapes and runs along the platform and towards the exit. The stationmaster shouts out, but Thomas thinks he is only saying hello and carries on his journey. At the showground, Thomas arrives to find nobody there. Farmer McColl opens Thomas' trailer and is very angry to find that his animals are missing. Thomas is upset and blows his whistle sadly. This scares some sheep and they run out of their pen. Farmer McColl runs after them and Thomas realises that his whistle must have scared off the other animals. Thomas races back to the Steamworks to have his whistle fixed properly. He then stops at the farm to collect some food. Soon, all of the animals have been lured back into Thomas' wagon and they soon arrive back at the showground. Thomas then makes a special trip around the Island to inform everyone about the show. Later, Thomas arrives back at the showground to find it packed with people. The Fat Controller is very pleased with Thomas and gives him one more job - to open the show by blowing his whistle. Characters * Thomas (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Kevin (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Allicia Botti (cameo) * Some Brass Band Members (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Trivia * This story is based on the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. Goofs * In the fourth illustration, The sky is a different shade rather than real life. Gallery WonkyWhistle99.png|Kevin and Thomas WonkyWhistle100.png WonkyWhistle101.png WonkyWhistle102.png WonkyWhistle103.png Category:Magazine stories